


Together

by intelligentsphere



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Implied Dorothea/Petra, In that it takes place in Brigid, Post-Canon, Route-agnostic, but the focus is entirely Dorothea/Ingrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intelligentsphere/pseuds/intelligentsphere
Summary: On a hot day, Dorothea reminds Ingrid she's there for her.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I was partially inspired to write this by Yoshizora's amazing fic https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202475, in which Ingrid goes to Brigid with Dorothea, but the entire focus here is on Dorothea/Ingrid.

Faerghus was cold, brutally so in the winters, and even in the summer never that warm. Brigid, as Ingrid had so harshly learned, was very different. In Faerghus at the moment, the brief patches of warmth offered by the summer were giving way to the cool of the fall, before the snows fell. But in Brigid, there was no such change. At least by Ingrid’s senses. Petra had insisted it was getting cooler, but Ingrid still found herself hiding in the shade, struggling to stay warm.

The local clothing was, in Ingrid's mind, rather unbecoming of a knight, as fitting as it was for the weather. The result was that she felt she was going to melt as she sat in one of the spacious, open-air rooms of the palace, reclining on a sofa in a dress uniform which had tried to keep both modest and practical for the heat. In her hands was a book, a history of Brigid, something she decided she needed to understand.

Several books on Brigid’s language lay on the floor beside the sofa, Ingrid already having reviewed them for the day. She still struggled, but she was learning. For better or for worse, she had a companion in the endeavor. And the moment the thought of her crossed Ingrid’s mind, she of course appeared. “Oh, trouble again?” came the giggling voice.

Ingrid pouted as Dorothea approached, “I studied that earlier, I’m focusing on something else right now.”

“Oh my, how hard-working,” Dorothea sat down on the edge of the sofa, taking what little room there was. She had no problem with the looser dress of Brigid, and Ingrid wasn’t sure if she minded or not. For in looking away from her book, her eyes inevitably fell on Dorothea’s rather exposed breasts.

Dorothea grabbed the thick history book away from Ingrid, tearing Ingrid’s eyes away, “You’re useless,” she chuckled, then took a look inside the thick tome, “What’s this, more light reading?”

“I have to study!” Ingrid insisted, trying to pull the book away from her.

“Oh, and why’s that?” Dorothea laughed, “Want to avoid another incident?”

Ingrid wrestled the book away from Dorothea and held it to her chest, crying “I can’t embarrass myself like that again…I won’t embarrass myself!”

Dorothea was taken aback by the sudden outburst, and for a few a seconds there was silence, until she reached her hand out towards Ingrid. She briefly tensed, but all Dorothea did was brush her fingers along her cheek, “I don’t expect you to be an expert on all things Brigid. No one does.”

Ingrid looked ready to complain but stopped herself before she spoke. Then she put the book on the floor, and slowly reached out to take Dorothea’s outstretched hand. “Then…”

Hesitation paralyzing Ingrid’s face, Dorothea grinned, and asked sweetly, “What’s the matter?”

“I…” Ingrid’s grip tightened, “C-can we…” She stumbled over her words, blushing even harder.

Dorothea leaned in, smiling, “What is it, Ingrid?”

Already overheating, Ingrid got even warmer as Dorothea's face came near, and in a panic blurted out, “Can we just sit here?...together, that is…”

“Of course we can!” Dorothea cheered, leaning forwards and catching Ingrid’s lips in a brief kiss. “You don’t have to ask.” She slid herself backwards to sit on Ingrid’s lap, then laid down atop her. “And there’s no need to be afraid, Ingrid. No one has any expectations of you.”

Ingrid then locked Dorothea in a tight embrace, “I’m sorry, I was worried that I…I should be learning, since we’re here now and that happened, so-“

“Ingrid,” Dorothea wrapped a finger around her short hair, mouth close to her ear, “You don’t need to worry about that. You made a mistake. Even knights make mistakes.”

“And what exactly am I a knight of?” Ingrid asked.

Dorothea kissed her ear, sending shivers down Ingrid’s body. “You’re _my_ knight.” With that, Ingrid relaxed, just a little, but still held on to Dorothea, as though she might leave. “We’ve gotten this far together, we’re going to stay together,” Dorothea whispered, "You'll protect me, right?" 

“You’ve protected me more times than I have you,” Ingrid muttered.

But Dorothea just giggled. “Are you saying you’re the princess, and I’m the knight?”

Ingrid gasped, “N-no!” she stammered, “I mean, I-“ She was cut off as Dorothea kissed her again, deeper this time. Much deeper. Ingrid let out a little moan before Dorothea broke away, smiling in victory.

“You don’t have to worry anymore.” She cradled Ingrid’s face in her hand, “I’m here, and I won’t let anything happen to you.” Ingrid blushed furiously, dodging Dorothea’s next attempt to kiss her, only for the next to catch her. “Maybe I’ll write an opera where a brave knight is rescued by a sweet princess.”

“Y-you know I can’t sing!” Ingrid complained, “That one time you made me didn’t go well!”

“That’s why we’ll practice!” Dorothea said then slyly grinned, “And, you assumed I was going to cast you.” Ingrid went silent, her face as red as it could be. But she realized she had assumed that. How naturally she had thought that Dorothea would want her to be there. Indeed, Dorothea had always wanted her with her, hadn't she? 

It was then, in the gentle silence, a tear slid down Ingrid's cheek. Dorothea looked shocked, “What’s wrong Ingrid?” she asked in fright, only for Ingrid to laugh a little.

“I’m just happy…” she said, pulling Dorothea in close, “I love you.”

Dorothea smiled, “I love you too.” Despite the heat, neither wanted to move.

But of course Dorothea asked, “Maybe, you can try some Brigid clothing?” Ingrid blushed a little at the tone of Dorothea's voice, but she didn’t let up, leaning in and adding, “I think you’d look simply delicious.” The heat was unbearable now, and Ingrid wanted to pull away, but that would move her away from the person she wanted nothing more than to be with.

Maybe the heat wasn’t that bad after all.


End file.
